Sacrificio de Amor
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Hace apenas unos meses que Shaoran se regresó a HOng Kong. Nuevos problemas. ¿Es acaso una nueva Carta Clow? ¿Diferente a las demás? ¿Qué método se requiere para sellarla? :::Aviso: Aquí no existe la carta Hope, y si la carta Love.:::


Sacrificio de Amor  
Autora: Princess Lalaith  
  
Si para salvar al mundo tuvieras que sacrificar a la persona más amada,  
¿lo harías?  
  
"Sakura estaba en el parque cuando veía a Shaoran. Tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero no podía hablar. Entonces empezaba a correr hacia él, pero entre más corría más se alejaba de él. Sakura estaba desesperada, pero no sabía que hacer, entonces..."  
  
Sakura despertó. Trató de moverse y no pudo; por un momento se asustó, entonces se dio cuenta que era porque estaba enredada en las sábanas.  
  
-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kero  
  
-Si, si no te preocupes, -mintió Sakura  
  
Miró por la ventana, ya había salido el sol, el cuál hacía brillar los árboles y la acera cubiertos de nieve. Se levantó y miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana; a la una tenía un picnic en la colina detrás del parque. Sakura se levantó y se vistió. Luego bajó a desayunar.  
  
Una vez abajo vio a su hermano sirviendo el desayuno en tres platos.  
  
-Hermano, -dijo Sakura, -¿Por qué sirves en tres platos si papá no está?  
  
-Porque pienso que ya es hora que ese muñeco de felpa tuyo aprenda buenos modales; -dijo Touya, -empezando por comer en plato.  
  
Sakura no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionaría Kero, pero prefirió no comentarlo. Para sorpresa de ella, Kero bajó y comió en el plato sin quejarse.  
  
-Debo salir un momento, -dijo Touya, -Pero volveré al mediodía, prepara lo que llevaremos al picnic mientras tanto.  
  
-Claro hermano, -aseguró Sakura  
  
Entre Sakura y Kero comenzaron a preparar los alimentos. Un rato después sonó el timbre.  
  
  
  
-En el vestíbulo-  
  
-¡Sakura! -gritó alguien desde afuera -¡Ya llegué!  
  
-¡Tomoyo! -exclamó Sakura, -Ya voy.  
  
Le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar.  
  
-Traje pastelillos, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
Kero miró la lonchera con aire soñador.  
  
-Son para el picnic Kero, -le dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Kero puso cara de sufrimiento.  
  
-Esta bien, -aceptó Tomoyo abriendo la lonchera, -Pero solo uno.  
  
Kero se comió el pastelillo en tres mordidas.  
  
De pronto, Sakura tuvo el recuerdo de su sueño y se mareó.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.  
  
-Sí, -mintió Sakura, -Pero tengo algo que hacer.  
  
Corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.  
  
  
  
-En la habitación de Sakura-  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-En seguida verán, -dijo Sakura despejando una mesita baja. Luego puso un cojín frente a esta y se hincó en él.  
  
Kero y Sakura se pusieron detrás de ella para ver.  
  
-Cartas Sakura, -llamó Sakura  
  
Un cajón se abrió, salió el libro Sakura, y de él las 53 cartas Sakura.  
  
Sakura alzó una mano y comenzó a girarla, las Cartas comenzaron a dar vueltas frente a ellos. Entonces Sakura señaló once cartas, luego la mesa, y luego hizo otro ademán hacia el libro. Las once cartas que había señalado Sakura se quedaron bocabajo en la mesa, las demás volvieron al libro Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía; excepto que Sakura acababa de demostrar lo bien que sabía manejar la magia. En cambio Kero si entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía; Sakura se preparaba para realizar la lectura de cartas.  
  
-Cartas Sakura respondan a mi pregunta, -recitó Sakura, -Revélenme la razón de porqué estos sueños.  
  
Destapó la primera carta: Flower (Flores)  
  
-Como las flores que crecen en el parque, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Las flores Nadeshiko, -dijo Sakura  
  
Destapó otra carta: Erase (Desaparición)  
  
A Sakura eso le dio mala espina.  
  
Destapó la tercera carta: Darkness (Oscuridad)  
  
A ambas niñas les dieron escalofríos.  
  
-¿Hay algo que esté a nuestro favor? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Destapó dos cartas: Maze (Laberinto) y Libra (Equilibrio)  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Maze es la carta con la que nos ayudó la maestra Mizuki; y Libra es un equilibrio, pero lo importante son las imágenes del Sol y la Luna, el poder de Eriol. -respondió Sakura  
  
-Lo cuál significaría que estas dos personas serán de ayuda para lo que sea que está por suceder. -dedujo Tomoyo  
  
Sakura asintió y volteó de nuevo hacia las cartas.  
  
-Revélenme la identidad de este enigmático enemigo, -dijo Sakura  
  
Destapó tres cartas: Rain (Lluvia), Ilusion (Ilusión) y Love (Amor)  
  
-No entiendo nada, -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Si es un enemigo cómo puede representarse con la carta Amor? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Kero  
  
Decidió destapar otras dos cartas; eran: Sword (Espada) y Fly (Vuelo)  
  
-Esto es cada vez más confuso, -dijo Sakura  
  
Ya sólo quedaba una carta.  
  
-Tú decides, -dijo Kero, -Según lo que desees saber será lo que la carta representará.  
  
Sakura reflexionó largo rato. Se disponía a realizar la pregunta cuando:  
  
-¡Sakura! -gritó una voz  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo fueron hacia la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¡Ya voy hermano! -gritó Sakura  
  
Se volvió hacia las cartas, estaban revueltas.  
  
-¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Ya no importa ahora, -dijo Sakura, con un ademán devolvió las cartas al libro.  
  
Las dos bajaron las escaleras corriendo.  
  
Touya subió la comida a la moto, y luego se subió él. Yukito y Tomoyo subieron a la bicicleta. Sakura se puso los patines, Kero se sentó en su hombro.  
  
Los cinco llegaron al parque y prepararon las cosas.  
  
  
  
-Un rato después-  
  
Estaban comiendo cuando alguien los llamó:  
  
-¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!...¡Yukito!...¡Keroberus!...¡Touya!  
  
Todos se dieron la vuelta; eran: Shaoran, Meiling, Eriol, Nakuru, Spi, y la profesora Kaho Mizuki. Todos estaban boquiabiertos. Los ojos de Sakura y Shaoran se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Hola, ¿Cómo están? -saludó Meiling para romper el silencio.  
  
-Bien, -dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura  
  
-¿Qué no estaban en Hong Kong? -preguntó Tomoyo refiriéndose a Shaoran y Meiling.  
  
-¿Qué no estaban en Europa? -preguntó Touya refiriéndose a los demás.  
  
-¿Cuándo volvieron? -preguntó Yukito  
  
-Volvimos anoche, -dijeron todos los recién llegados.  
  
Todos rieron con eso, rompiendo finalmente lo tenso del momento.  
  
  
  
-Unas horas después-  
  
-Shaoran, debemos hablar, -dijo Sakura, -Algo extraño está pasando.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Shaoran, -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el parque pingüino?  
  
-De acuerdo, -aceptó Sakura  
  
Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
  
  
  
-Esa noche-  
  
Sakura volvió a tener el mismo sueño, y eso la inquietó. Aún así no le dijo nada de esto a Kero, pensó que tal vez lo que le pasaba no eran más que simples pesadillas.  
  
  
  
-A la mañana siguiente-  
  
Sakura se levantó muy cansada. No había dormido bien. Vio hacía afuera, era un bonito día. Sakura abrió la ventana para aspirar el aire.  
  
-¡Kero! -gritó Sakura  
  
Kero se cayó de su pequeña cama.  
  
-Ay muchacha, -dijo Kero, -Deja de gritar así, me va a dar un infarto.  
  
-Hoy es un bonito día, ¿no crees? -dijo Sakura sin dar importancia a lo que Kero había dicho.  
  
Sacó una ropa del closet y se vistió, luego se metió al closet en busca de sus zapatos. Kero volaba encima de ella dándole consejos.  
  
En ese momento, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, varias Cartas Sakura salieron del cajón y por la ventana.  
  
Después de que se puso los zapatos Sakura bajó a desayunar.  
  
  
  
-En la cocina-  
  
-Hola hermano, -saludó Sakura  
  
-Hola monstruo, -saludó Touya  
  
Sakura lo ignoró. Touya estaba tan sorprendido que volteó a ver a Kero; este le devolvió la misma mirada de confusión.  
  
Sakura desayunó rápidamente.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó Touya  
  
-Tengo un compromiso, -respondió Sakura  
  
-No me digas que vas a ver al mocoso ese, -dijo Touya  
  
-No es un mocoso, se llama Shaoran, -dijo Sakura y se sonrojó, -Y si, voy a verlo.  
  
Parecía que Kero iba a decir algo para apoyar a Touya pero Sakura fulminó a ambos con la mirada, por lo que ninguno dijo nada.  
  
Sakura terminó de comer, dejó sus trastes en el lavaplatos y salió de la cocina.  
  
  
  
-En el vestíbulo-  
  
Sakura se amarró los patines y se asomó por la ventana. El día seguía bien así que decidió dejar su abrigo.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Kero, -Ya di la verdad, algo te ocurre.  
  
-No es nada, -mintió Sakura, -En serio.  
  
Con eso Sakura abrió la puerta y se salió, dejando a Kero inconforme en el vestíbulo. De pronto Kero sintió algo, una presencia alejarse. Con eso salió volando del vestíbulo.  
  
  
  
-En la habitación de Sakura-  
  
Kero llegó y buscó la procedencia de esas presencias, no la encontró.  
  
Mientras tanto, sin que él se diera cuenta, varias Cartas Sakura se alejaron volando.  
  
  
  
-En el parque pingüino-  
  
Para cuando Sakura llegó Shaoran ya la estaba esperando.  
  
-Hola Shaoran, -saludó Sakura  
  
-Hola Sakura, -saludó él.  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron un poco.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Sakura  
  
-Bien, -dijo Shaoran, -Pero, tú no te ves tan bien que digamos.  
  
-No, -dijo Sakura, -He estado teniendo sueños terribles.  
  
-¿Qué clase de sueños? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No sé cómo describirlos, -dijo Sakura sonrojándose, -Pero además hice la lectura de cartas y no pude entender lo que significaban.  
  
-Exactamente, ¿Qué cartas salieron? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura le contó las preguntas que había hecho y cuáles habían sido las respuestas. Shaoran escuchaba con atención, aunque también le era difícil comprender lo que significaban.  
  
-Yo tampoco entiendo los significados de todas las cartas. -dijo Shaoran, -Pero creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos alerta.  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estuvieron platicando un rato cuando de pronto, el cielo se oscureció. Un par de minutos empezó a llover; cada vez más y más fuerte. Sakura y Shaoran corrieron a refugiarse bajo el rey pingüino.  
  
-Que extraño, -dijo Sakura, -Hace apenas unos minutos estaba soleado. Pareciera como si esta tormenta hubiera sido creada con magia o algo así.  
  
-Pero eso es casi imposible, -dijo Shaoran, -Es decir, no cualquiera puede manejar la magia; sólo Yue, Eriol, Nakuru, Kaho, tú y yo.  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Sakura  
  
De pronto la tormenta cesó; nuevamente pareció como magia.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ignoraron ese hecho. Un rato después Shaoran acompañó a Sakura a su casa, y luego él se fue a la suya.  
  
  
  
-Esa tarde en casa de Sakura-  
  
Sakura estaba con Touya y Kero cenando.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue con el mocoso ese? -preguntó el hermano.  
  
-No es ningún mocoso, -dijo Sakura, -Ya te dije que se llama Shaoran  
  
-Si, como sea, -dijo Touya. -Recuerda que cuando termines de cenar debes lavar los trastes.  
  
-Si hermano, -aceptó Sakura  
  
  
  
-Al mismo tiempo en casa de Shaoran-  
  
Shaoran acababa de cenar y estaba lavando los trastes. Mientras tanto estaba pensando en Sakura y en lo que había hablado con ella.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -¿Cuántas cosas han pasado desde que te conocí?  
  
Recuerda:  
  
" El día que entró a la primaria Tomoeda y amenazó a Sakura para que le entregara las cartas Clow, y ella se negó...Todas las veces que tuvieron que ayudarse para atrapar las Cartas Clow...Como Sakura siempre estaba alegre...El mayor miedo de ella, los fantasmas...Como siempre había demostrado la gran amiga que era...Como nunca lastimaría a un amigo...Lo divertido que se la habían pasado juntos...Y lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir cuando él se fue a Hong Kong...Y la cara que puso cuando lo volvió a ver; era confusión, nerviosismo, felicidad..."  
  
-Sakura... -dijo Shaoran, -Sakura, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?  
  
  
  
-Esa noche en la habitación de Sakura-  
  
Sakura estaba sentada en su cama. Deseando, de alguna forma, poder ver a Shaoran.  
  
Entonces una carta salió del cajón, y fue frente a Sakura, ahí tomo forma física, la de Shaoran.  
  
-Shaoran...-murmuró Sakura  
  
En eso Kero volteó y lo vio.  
  
-¡¿Qué hace el mocoso ese aquí?! -gritó Kero  
  
Sakura movió la vista y la figura de Shaoran desapareció y se volvió a convertir en Carta Sakura. Kero llegó hasta donde estaba la carta.  
  
-Ilusion, -leyó Kero,  
  
Sakura se sonrojó, y con un ademán mandó la carta al libro.  
  
-Tú en verdad quieres al mocoso ese, ¿verdad? -dijo Kero  
  
Sakura no contestó. Simplemente se acostó en la cama y trató de dormirse.  
  
  
  
-Al día siguiente  
  
Sakura y Shaoran volvieron a encontrarse en el parque pingüino. Estaban junto al lago cuanto de pronto el agua se alborotó.  
  
-¿Qué extraño? -dijo Shaoran, -Un lago no tiene porqué tener olas.  
  
De pronto Sakura sintió un escalofrío; Shaoran también lo sintió.  
  
Un segundo después se nubló el cielo, luego empezó a llover, luego una tormenta, y truenos. Sakura y Shaoran sentían una extraña presencia en el ambiente.  
  
Entonces el lago se congeló. Al instante Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron de pie.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Sakura  
  
Entonces empezó a nevar. Sakura y Shaoran sintieron más fuerte que nunca la presencia de una carta Sakura.  
  
-Sakura... -comenzó Shaoran  
  
-Ya lo sé, -dijo Sakura, -Debemos volver a mi casa. Tengo un presentimiento; algo anda mal, muy mal.  
  
Sakura se puso los patines; Shaoran subió a su bicicleta y ambos fueron a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Sakura.  
  
Pero no todo fue fácil; en el camino se llevaron varios sustos: Insectos del tamaño de perros, y perros del tamaño de insectos, gatos y cerdos con alas, y peces que volaban, además de un bosque con flores, cosas que se movían muy rápido, además de fantasmas que flotaban por aquí y allá, también caía arena por todos lados; en fin , la ciudad era un caos. Entonces ocurrió lo peor; Sakura volteó a un lado y vio, nada, esa parte de la ciudad había desaparecido.  
  
Sakura se impactó tanto que se detuvo de golpe y casi se cae.  
  
-¡Oh por dios! -exclamó de ella  
  
Shaoran también se detuvo y retrocedió junto a ella; volteó hacia donde ella miraba y...  
  
-¡Qué demo...! -comenzó él.  
  
-Esto está empeorando, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Démonos prisa, -dijo Shaoran  
  
  
  
-Una vez en casa de Sakura-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran ni siquiera hablaron, simplemente corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la habitación de Sakura.  
  
Ya casi llegaban, cuando en el pasillo encontraron a Touya tirado en el suelo, dormido.  
  
  
  
-En la habitación de Sakura-  
  
Kero estaba en el suelo, también dormido.  
  
Sakura corrió hasta su escritorio y abrió el cajón; varias cartas salieron del libro y se fueron volando antes que Sakura pudiera hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la ventana y alcanzaron a ver las Cartas perderse en el horizonte.  
  
-Esto no es bueno, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Libro Sakura ven a mí, -dijo Sakura  
  
El libro salió del cajón y voló hasta las manos de Sakura. Esta abrió el libro y revisó las cartas. Con movimiento de manos las hizo volar.  
  
-Fly, Watery, Earth, Firey, Windy, Love, Sword, Shield, Dream, Light, y Power. -leyó Sakura -11 cartas, lo cuál significa que nos faltan 42.  
  
-Eso explica todos los extraños sucesos en la ciudad. -dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
Shaoran comenzó a vagar por la habitación; pero de pronto se detuvo.  
  
-¡Sakura ven pronto! -exclamó Shaoran  
  
Sakura fue a la ventana y...  
  
-Es peor de lo que creíamos. -dijo Shaoran  
  
Y era que a lo lejos, parte de la ciudad estaba desapareciendo  
  
Sakura retrocedió. Sacó su llave  
  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato. ¡Libérate!  
  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-¡Fly! -exclamó Sakura -Vamos Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran subió al báculo y salieron volando por la ventana.  
  
-No puede ser, -dijo Shaoran viendo aterrado todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa, -dijo Sakura, -Antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Kero volaba a su lado.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! -exclamó Sakura  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Kero  
  
-Kero, -dijo Sakura, -Rápido, transfórmate en Kerberus y ve a buscar a Tomoyo; llévala a casa de Eriol.  
  
Kero se transformó en Kerberus y se alejó volando.  
  
  
  
-Una vez en casa de Eriol-  
  
-¡Eriol! -gritó Sakura entrando.  
  
Eriol salió a la puerta a recibirlos.  
  
-Sakura, Shaoran, -dijo Eriol, -Que bueno que vinieron. Me urgía verlos. Pero vengan, vamos adentro.  
  
Acababan de entrar cuando también entraron Nakuru, Spi, y Yue.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Yue, -Que bueno que estás aquí.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, -No entiendo lo que pasa, pero si sé que es algo grave.  
  
-Más de lo que se imaginan. -dijo Eriol  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Eriol  
  
-Explícate, -dijo Shaoran  
  
Eriol estaba por hablar cuando con un batir de alas entró Kerberus. Sobre su lomo estaba Tomoyo, con Meiling medio-dormida.  
  
-¡Tomoyo! -exclamó Sakura  
  
-¡Meiling! -exclamó Shaoran, -¿Qué te pasó?  
  
-Está somnolienta, -dijo Kero, -Es por la carta "Sleep" se acerca.  
  
-No lo permitiremos, -dijo Sakura con decisión.  
  
Sakura tomó la llave de estrella en la mano y salió al patio de la casa de Eriol.  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, -recitó Sakura, -Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato. ¡Libérate!  
  
-¿Qué harás? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura sacó una de las pocas cartas Sakura que le quedaban.  
  
-Escudo, -recitó Sakura -Protégenos de la magia de la carta "Sleep" ¡¡Shield!!  
  
Un escudo envolvió la casa de Eriol.  
  
Entonces todos volvieron al interior de la casa. Meiling ya había despertado bien, y quería saber que era lo que realmente sucedía.  
  
-En un momento les explicaré, -dijo Eriol.  
  
Espero hasta que todos estaban sentados en la sala.  
  
-¿Sabes que es lo que nos ataca? -preguntó Yue  
  
-Una carta Clow, -dijo Eriol serenamente.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos, los únicos que permanecieron en calma fueron Shaoran y Sakura  
  
-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? -preguntó Nakuru  
  
-Ya lo sospechábamos -explicó Sakura  
  
-¿Y sabes que carta es? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-De hecho sí, -dijo Eriol, Es la carta "Wish" (Deseo), la carta de los deseos.  
  
-¿Qué poderes tiene? -preguntó Meiling  
  
-Esta carta tiene el poder de cumplir a su dueño cualquier deseo, -dijo Eriol, -Lo que significa que sus poderes no tienen límite. Ahora que está libre hace lo que ella desea.  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué hay que hacer para sellar esa carta? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
Eriol no contestó; solo bajó la mirada. Todos comprendieron que era algo grave.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
  
-Sakura... Shaoran... -murmuró Eriol, -La única manera... de atrapar esta carta es... es... sacrificando al ser más amado.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran no podían creerlo; por un segundo se miraron, después volvieron a mirar a Eriol.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron finalmente  
  
-Sé que es difícil, -dijo Eriol, -Pero no existe otra manera.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran no dijeron nada; la verdad era que no había manera de expresar con palabras lo que ambos sentían.  
  
  
  
-Horas después en casa de Eriol-  
  
Todos en la ciudad estaban dormidos; así que no había razón para que Sakura se fuera a su casa. Eriol, Nakuru y Spi improvisaron camas para ella, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Touya, Yue y Meiling.  
  
En la noche mientras todos descansaban Sakura no podía dormir y salió al balcón. Ahí vio a Shaoran.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-No, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Claro que no, -respondió Shaoran  
  
Ambos estuvieron un rato así, en silencio. Finalmente Shaoran rompió el silencio.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -Quisiera saber, ¿Quién es tu ser más amado?  
  
Sakura miró a Shaoran a los ojos y le respondió:  
  
-Al principio creí amar a Yukito, luego me di cuenta que eso no era amor. También me interesé un tiempo en Eriol, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que él en quien estaba interesado era en Tomoyo.  
  
-Pero entonces quien es tu amor, -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Es un chico con el que salgo seguido. -dijo Sakura  
  
-Pero si tú vives atrapando Cartas Sakura...  
  
-Contigo, -agregó Sakura  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Era lo que él había deseado tanto tiempo. Sakura le había dicho que él era su ser más amado.  
  
-Yo también te amo, -dijo Shaoran, -Más que a nada en este mundo.  
  
Sakura también se sentía como en un sueño.  
  
-Shaoran... -murmuró ella.  
  
Sakura se acercó a Shaoran, lo iba a besar.  
  
-No Sakura, -dijo Shaoran, -No podemos  
  
-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Sakura -Acabamos de admitir que nos amamos,  
  
-Exacto, -dijo Shaoran, -Y esto no pudo haber pasado en el peor momento  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Recuerda a la Carta "Wish", -le dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura recordó los palabras de Eriol sobre sacrificar al ser más amado.  
  
-Pero yo no podría... nunca lo haría -dijo Sakura  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Shaoran -yo tampoco  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Sakura preocupada  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Shaoran, -Ya pensaremos en algo.  
  
Paso un brazo por sobre el hombro de Sakura. Esto hizo que Sakura se sintiera protegida, más segura y momentáneamente tranquila.  
  
  
  
-A la mañana siguiente-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran no dijeron a nadie lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Tomoyo y Eriol notaron que algo extraño les sucedía a sus amigos.  
  
  
  
Era cerca de mediodía cuando los chicos se atrevieron a salir de la casa de Eriol. Fueron por grupos. Eriol y Tomoyo montados sobre Spinnel-sun, Nakuru y Touya sobre Kerberus, Yue volaba con sus propias alas, Sakura y Shaoran sobre el báculo de ella.  
  
Se dieron cuenta que en la ciudad las personas aún no habían despertado; lo cuál era un alivio considerando todos los estragos por los que había pasado la ciudad. De pronto, el sol desapareció y todo se obscureció.  
  
-La carta oscuridad, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Volvamos a casa de Eriol, -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Pero todo lo que sucedía (tormenta, arena, nieve, hielo) era demasiado para mantener el báculo volando. Ambos fueron al suelo y Sakura intentó algo; sacó dos Cartas.  
  
-Carta Sakura dame tu fuerza, ¡Power! -exclamó Sakura. -Vuelo, dame tus alas, ¡Fly!  
  
Un par de hermosas alas surgieron de la espalda de Sakura.  
  
-Sujétate a mí. -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Segura? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
Sakura asintió  
  
Shaoran pasó las manos por alrededor de su cuello. Sakura alzó las manos y se elevó.  
  
-Viento, haz que nuestro camino sea seguro, ¡Windy! -exclamó Sakura  
  
Una columna de viento envolvió a ambos.  
  
Shaoran sabía que el hechizo saldría; de lo que no estaba muy seguro era de si Sakura lo resistiría, después de todo eran tres hechizos a la vez.  
  
A mitad del camino Sakura comenzó a perder altura a ratos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No, nada, -mintió Sakura.  
  
Pero se dio cuenta que su fuerza se reducía rápidamente.  
  
  
  
-Mas tarde en casa de Eriol-  
  
Cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron se encontraron con que los demás ya habían regresado; además de que había llegado Kaho.  
  
-Hola, -saludo Kaho con su sonrisa  
  
-¿Están bien? -preguntó Yue  
  
-Ya nos estábamos preocupando, -dijo Tomoyo, -Se tardaron mucho en volver  
  
-Estamos bien, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Solo un poco cansados -dijo Sakura y se desmayó  
  
Shaoran la atrapó.  
  
-Sakura, -gritó Shaoran  
  
Las alas desaparecieron de la espalda de Sakura.  
  
Todos vieron en el suelo las cartas Windy y Fly.  
  
-¿Dónde está "Power"? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Eriol  
  
-La otra carta que usó Sakura, -explicó Shaoran, -¿Dónde está?  
  
-Lo más probable es que ahora esté en poder de "Wish" -dijo Kero  
  
Sakura despertó  
  
-Sakura, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, -Es solo que me había quedado sin energías.  
  
-Eso nos dimos cuenta, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no tenías a la carta "Power"? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No quise preocuparte, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Debiste confiar en mí, -le dijo Shaoran  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Eriol, -Y...  
  
Eriol se cortó. Al instante él, Shaoran, Nakuru, Kero, Yukito y Sakura fueron hacia la ventana. No alcanzaron a ver nada; pero sintieron una presencia alejarse. De inmediato Sakura se dio la vuelta y...  
  
-¡Cartas Sakura! -exclamó Sakura  
  
Las cartas "Fly", "Love", "Watery", "Windy", "Earth", "Firey" fueron hacía Sakura.  
  
-Esto no es bueno, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Nada bueno, -agregó Kero  
  
-Solo significa algo, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Que la batalla se acerca -dijo Eriol, -Debemos enfrentarnos a "Wish" antes de que Sakura se quede sin cartas.  
  
Todos comprendieron que Eriol tenía razón.  
  
-Hoy, -dijo Eriol, -A la media noche en la torre del reloj.  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.  
  
-¡Ay no! -exclamó Tomoyo, -Debo volver a casa  
  
-¡¿Por qué?! -preguntó Eriol preocupado  
  
-Porque le hice un traje superespecial a Sakura y tengo que ir por él.  
  
Todos se fueron de espaldas ante esa respuesta.  
  
  
  
-Cerca de la medianoche-  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en el balcón, en casa de Eriol.  
  
-Ahora comienzo a comprender lo que significaban las cartas, -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Eh? -preguntó Shaoran, no sabía de que hablaba Sakura  
  
-Hace unos días, -dijo Sakura, -Cuando hice la lectura de cartas no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban algunas; ahora empiezo a comprender.  
  
-¿Y qué significan? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-"Flower", -dijo Sakura, -Era por las flores que crecen en el parque.  
  
-Donde nos dimos cuenta de las presencias, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-"Erase" -dijo Sakura, -Porque la ciudad comenzó a desaparecer  
  
-Y "Darkness" porque el cielo se obscureció, -comprendió Shaoran  
  
-Sabemos que "Maze" representa a Kaho, y "Libra" a Eriol y sus guardianes. -dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Pero qué significan "Rain", "Ilusion", y "love"? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-"Rain", recuerdo que estuvo jugando mucho antes de que la atrapara; para Wish lo que ella hace es como si fueran travesuras. -dijo Sakura -"Ilusion", porque aunque para nosotros esto es muy serio, para los demás habitantes de esta ciudad es una ilusión. Y "Love", porque...  
  
Sakura no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar. Aún así Shaoran sabía lo que ella iba a decir: "Porque solo sacrificando al ser amado venceremos"  
  
-Las siguientes cartas recuerdo que dijiste que eran "Sword" y Fly" -dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura se secó las lágrimas  
  
-"Sword" es por mi espada, -dijo Shaoran  
  
-Y "Fly" por mis alas, -completó Sakura  
  
-Pero, -dijo Shaoran, -Hace falta una carta  
  
-Así es, -dijo Yue acercándose, -Falta el desenlace  
  
-Esa carta nunca la destapé, -dijo Sakura, -Iba a hacerlo pero me distraje un segundo y las cartas se revolvieron; por lo que nunca supe cuál había sido la carta.  
  
-Aún así, -intervino Eriol, -Esta batalla no se decidirá por lo que muestre una carta; sino por la fuerza de su corazón.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron en silencio.  
  
-Así es, -dijeron ambos, -El corazón todo lo puede.  
  
  
  
-En algún lugar extraño-  
  
Un ser extraño, oculto entre las sombras.  
  
-Así que eso piensan, -dijo una voz de niña, -Piensan que su corazón tendrá la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir; yo les demostraré que no es así  
  
  
  
-A la medianoche-  
  
Sakura se puso el traje que había diseñado Tomoyo. Era un vestido corto, lila, una banda rosa que le detenía el cabello y unas botas rosas. El traje era muy bonito  
  
-Ay Sakura te ves divina, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo tiene razón, -dijo Shaoran, -Te ves hermosa  
  
Sakura se sonrojó.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa, -dijo Eriol  
  
Tomoyo alzó la cámara.  
  
-No Tomoyo, -dijo Sakura, -No esta vez  
  
-Sakura tiene razón, -dijo Eriol, -Será demasiado peligroso.  
  
-Yo iré, -dijo Tomoyo, -No te dejaré... digo, no los dejaré solos. Iré con ustedes  
  
-Pero es que hay mucho riesgo, -replicó Nakuru  
  
-Tomaré los riesgos que sean necesarios, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Yo también, -dijo Meiling  
  
-¿Touya? -preguntó Yukito  
  
-No voy a dejar ir sola al monstruo, -dijo Touya  
  
Sakura iba a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, al menos no por el momento.  
  
-¿Listos? -preguntó Eriol  
  
Todos asintieron, aunque no todos estaban muy convencidos.  
  
Eriol y Sakura sacaron sus llaves a un tiempo y...  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...-comenzó Sakura  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad... -comenzó Eriol  
  
-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí...  
  
-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol...  
  
-Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato.  
  
-Quien hizo un pacto contigo.  
  
-¡¡Libérate!!  
  
Acto seguido Kero se transformó en Kerberus, y Spi en Spinnel-sun. Yukito se convirtió en Yue, y Nakuru en Rubymoon. Shaoran se amarró la espada en la espalda; Kaho se colgó el cascabel en un hombro.  
  
-¡Vuelo! Responde a las ordenes de tu ama y a las de tu creador, -pronunciaron Sakura y Eriol, -Bríndanos tus alas, ¡Fly!  
  
Unas hermosas alas blancas brotaron de las espaldas de Eriol y Sakura.  
  
Eriol tomó de la mano a Tomoyo e hizo un hechizo para que ella flotara a su lado; Sakura tomó a Shaoran y este hizo el mismo hechizo; así mismo, Meiling montó sobre Kerberus; Spinnel-sun volaba a su lado llevando a Touya y Kaho. Yue y Rubymoon volaban junto a ellos.  
  
De esa manera todos se dirigieron a la Torre del Reloj.  
  
  
  
-En la Torre del Reloj-  
  
-Vaya vaya, -dijo una voz, -Por fin llegan.  
  
Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol dieron un paso al frente, respaldados por los guardianes de Sakura y Eriol, así como Kaho.  
  
-¡Muéstrate, hazlo! -gritó Shaoran  
  
-Si eso quieres, -dijo la voz  
  
De entre las sombras surgió una figura, una... ¡¿niña?!  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntaron todos  
  
-Soy la carta "Wish" -dijo la niña  
  
-¡¿Tú?! -gritó Kaho  
  
-No me subestimes, -dijo la niña molesta, -¡Float!  
  
Kaho se elevó.  
  
-Ahhhhhh...! -gritó ella  
  
-¡Kaho! -gritó Yue  
  
La niña fue alzando la mano, y al mismo tiempo a Kaho; con un ademán la lanzó lejos.  
  
-¡Windy! -gritó Sakura  
  
Viento suavizó la caída de Kaho. Después Yue voló hasta donde estaba ella y la cargó.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yue  
  
-Si, -dijo Kaho, -Sólo se rompió el cascabel  
  
Yue llevó a Kaho con Tomoyo, Meiling y Touya.  
  
-Touya cuídala por favor, -dijo Yue  
  
-Cuenta con eso, -dijo Touya  
  
Yue volvió con los demás.  
  
-Me las pagarás, -dijo Yue y se lanzó contra "Wish"  
  
-¡Yue! -gritaron todos  
  
Shaoran no lo pensó, se lanzó tras él.  
  
"Wish" se rió de ellos  
  
-Tontos, -les dijo, -"Power"  
  
Con eso Yue y Shaoran salieron disparados.  
  
-¡Yue! -gritó Kaho sumamente preocupada  
  
-¡Shaoran! -gritó Sakura  
  
Yue logró mantenerse en el aire.  
  
-¡Dios del...! -comenzó Shaoran, se detuvo, no podía usar su magia, su espada estaba rota.  
  
Sakura reaccionó.  
  
-¡Windy! -dijo ella  
  
Shaoran llegó al suelo con cuidado.  
  
-¿Crees que así me vencerás mi querida Card Master? -preguntó Wish  
  
-No, -dijo Sakura, entonces tuvo una idea. Se elevó y se detuvo frente a Wish  
  
-¡Sakura! -gritó Shaoran  
  
Sakura tomó el báculo frente a ella, lo sostuvo con las dos manos.  
  
-¿Qué va a hacer? -preguntó Meiling  
  
-La invocación, -dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura sostuvo con fuerza el báculo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.  
  
-Cartas creadas por el mago Clow, puestas bajo mi servicio y convertidas a Cartas Sakura -recitó Sakura, -Escuchen y atiendan mi llamado. Las invoca su ama, Sakura, su Card Master, quien aceptó la misión de ser su dueña. ¡Yo las invoco! ¡¡Cartas Sakura vengan a mí!!  
  
Al instante decenas de Cartas surgieron de todos lados y fueron hacia Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Wish -¿Por qué pasa esto?  
  
-Porque tú no eres la dueña de las cartas, -dijo Kerberus, -Sakura sí.  
  
-Amigas, -dijo Wish, -Vuelvan  
  
-No volverán contigo, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Aún así tengo el poder suficiente. -dijo Wish  
  
Con eso lanzó un ataque. Todos usaron su magia; excepto Meiling, Kaho, Tomoyo y Touya. Los demás reaccionaron a tiempo. Yue fue a proteger a Kaho, Rubymoon a Touya, Eriol a Tomoyo, y Sakura a Meiling.  
  
-Sakura, -dijo Spi, -Tienes que hacer algo.  
  
Sakura sacó una carta Sakura. Yue, Rubymoon, y Eriol comprendieron y se alejaron de los demás.  
  
-Carta creada por Clow, ahora llamada Carta Sakura -dijo Sakura, -Crea un Escudo para proteger a nuestros amigos, ¡Shield!  
  
Un fino escudo mágico cubrió a Meiling, Tomoyo, Kaho, y Touya.  
  
-Lo que sigue, -dijo Sakura y sacó otras dos cartas, -Cartas creadas por Clow, convertidas a Cartas Sakura, Creen una Ilusión para no causar más destrozos a esta ciudad. ¡Create! ¡Ilusion!  
  
La ilusión los rodeó y se volvió física.  
  
Miró a Shaoran y a Yue y recordó algo. Sacó otras dos cartas Sakura  
  
-Cartas Sakura liberen su magia, y entreguen su poder a quien les solicito. -recitó Sakura, -¡Sword! ¡Arrow!  
  
Una carta fue hacia la espada rota de Shaoran y la renovó; más grande y bonita que antes; lo mismo ocurrió con el arco de Yue.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Wish, -Parece que ahora sí, la batalla va a comenzar.  
  
Y así fue. La batalla fue larga y dura; y Sakura y los suyos llevaban las de perder.  
  
-Terminemos esto, -dijo Wish, -Me estoy aburriendo.  
  
Con un movimiento de su mano Spinnel-sun volvió a ser Spi, Kerberus Kero, Rubymoon Nakuru y Yue Yukito. Lo cuál dejaba solos a Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
Era el momento de decidir el resultado de esta batalla.  
  
  
  
Sakura y Shaoran no dejaban de pensar lo que Eriol y Yue les habían dicho: "La única manera de atrapar esta carta es sacrificando a tu ser más amado"  
  
Kaho y Eriol no tenían la habilidad de atrapar a las cartas Clow con su propia magia; por lo que todo quedaba en manos de Sakura y Shaoran. Y reflexionando: el ser más amado para Sakura es Shaoran; y para Shaoran, Sakura.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo, -repetía Sakura  
  
-Tienes razón, -apoyó Shaoran  
  
Pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de sacrificar al otro; entonces, ¿Qué harían?  
  
-Shaoran, ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Sakura desesperada  
  
-Dejémoslo a la suerte, -dijo Shaoran  
  
Metió la mano en su traje y sacó dos palillos.  
  
-El que tenga el palillo con la punta negra será el sacrificado, -dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Con la mano temblando sacó uno de los palillos, Shaoran tomó el otro. El negro resultó ser el de Shaoran. Sakura sollozó.  
  
-Hazlo, -dijo Shaoran, -Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.  
  
Con eso le entregó la espada. Sakura la tomó con mano temblorosa, en la otra sostenía aún el báculo. Entonces notó algo, los dedos de Shaoran estaban manchados de tinta negra. Entonces comprendió lo que él había hecho: ambos palillos estaban pintados, y él despintó con su mano el de Sakura al momento en que ésta lo sacó.  
  
-Hazlo, -insistió Shaoran  
  
-Es que no puedo, -sollozó Sakura, -Te quiero demasiado para hacerte esto.  
  
Shaoran puso una mano en la espada, encima de la de Sakura. La fue moviendo lentamente hacia él. Sakura lloraba; Yukito, Eriol, Nakuru, Spi y Kero observaban a la expectativa.  
  
En el último momento Sakura se movió de lugar y giró ligeramente la espada; esta se le clavó a ella en vez de a Shaoran  
  
-¡¡Sakura!! -gritaron todos  
  
Sakura se movió, la espada cayó al suelo, bañada en sangre.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!! -gritó Shaoran sosteniéndola -¿Por qué?  
  
-Shaoran...-tartamudeó Sakura, -Tú significas demasiado para mí. Jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño. Es mejor así.  
  
-Sakura, no...-dijo Shaoran  
  
-Te amo, Shaoran, -dijo Sakura y cerró los ojos.  
  
-Sakura...Sakura... -Shaoran trató de hacer reaccionar a Sakura pero fue inútil. -No...¡Sakura!  
  
De pronto la espada desapareció, las Cartas Sakura que habían tomado forma volvieron a ser cartas. La ilusión que los rodeaba desapareció, lo mismo que el escudo que protegía a Tomoyo, Meiling, Kaho y Touya; el báculo en la mano de Sakura volvió a transformarse en llave. Las Cartas Sakura se fueron acomodando una a una en el libro de Sakura. Tomoyo, Meiling Touya y Kaho notaron lo que ocurría y comenzaron a sollozar y tratar de acercarse a Sakura. Eriol detuvo a Tomoyo, quien se soltó a llorar en sus brazos; Nakuru se acercó a Touya, y ambos fueron detenidos por Yukito; Meiling iba a acudir con Shaoran pero Kaho, quien estaba con Yukito, le indicó que no.  
  
La escena era muy triste. Nakuru y Touya, Yue y Kaho, Spi y Kero, Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo todos ellos llorando. Sakura, con el vestido lila destrozado, Shaoran la abrazaba y lloraba desconsolado.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hizo? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Uno de ustedes tenía que ser sacrificado, -dijo Eriol  
  
-¿Pero por qué ella? -preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Ella te quería tanto que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti, -dijo Yue, -Y por todos nosotros.  
  
-Pero de que sirve que yo siga vivo. -dijo Shaoran, -Al quitarse ella la vida se llevó la mía también; porque yo sin ella no soy nada, no puedo vivir sin su amor.  
  
Shaoran seguía sollozando cuando una carta cayó en su mano, decía: Wish (Deseo).  
  
-¡¿Y yo para qué quiero ésta carta?! -gritó Shaoran, -En vez de tener esta carta sería mejor tenerla a ella a mi lado.  
  
Parecía que alguien iba a decir algo, pero permaneció el silencio.  
  
-Deseo...-repitió Shaoran, -Desearía que Sakura estuviera con vida.  
  
Shaoran estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Sakura. De pronto sintió que se movió.  
  
-Shaoran...-murmuró Sakura  
  
-¡Sakura! -exclamó Shaoran  
  
Shaoran la miró, estaba con los ojos abiertos, y se movía. Sakura se miró a si misma, su vestido estaba lleno de sangre; pero no había herida.  
  
-Estoy viva...-dijo Sakura  
  
-Si, -dijo Shaoran con felicidad.  
  
Shaoran estaba sumamente feliz de tener a Sakura a su lado, viva.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo también estaban muy felices; tanto, que Eriol besó a Tomoyo, ella se sonrojó pero sonrió. Yukito abrazó a Kaho con una sonrisa cariñosa, Así mismo Touya abrazó a Nakuru. Esta vez la que sostenía la cámara era Meiling (Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada con Eriol).  
  
Shaoran ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Esta vez el enemigo fue difícil, -dijo Spi  
  
-Si, -dijo Kero, -Pero yo sabía que Sakura podría con él.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban tomados de las manos. Entonces Sakura volteó a ver a Tomoyo, ella asintió; Shaoran volteó a ver a Eriol, él también asintió.  
  
Shaoran volteó hacia Sakura; puso una mano en su cintura, la otra en su nuca, y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Sakura se sorprendió, pero sonrió. Abrazó a Shaoran y le devolvió el beso. Siguiendo esta iniciativa Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol y ambos se besaron.  
  
  
  
Así termina esta aventura; aunque la historia en realidad no ha terminado. Porque todos sabemos que los romances de los que aquí se hablaron no terminan en un beso; pero eso lo dejo a su imaginación.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. Es el primero que escribí de CCS, aunque lo publiqué hasta ahora. Por favor déjenme un review y díganme qué opinan.  
  
Arigato. 


End file.
